Courage of the Heart
by EpsilonMk46
Summary: Lynn Loud has another big game coming up, but this time she brought along her beloved brother. But when Lynn gets a slight case of nerves, what can Lincoln do to make sure she's ready to kick butt? Lynncoln drabble.


On the way over to her next championship game, Lynn Loud looked towards the road ahead of her with a mixture of anticipation and nerves. But why, she thought to herself. Surely this was just another day in the diamond mines, right? Another walk in the park all the way to home plate? But no...something was...different about this game in particular.

"So Lynn? You feeling ready for this as always?" her brother asked over in the passenger seat to her right.

Oh. That's what it was. Her own 15 year old brother was coming along all by himself for once. He'd been to her games before, but never all by himself. And the fact that he chose to sacrifice his own time just to come and support her when everyone else was too occupied with their passions. She wasn't gonna lie; it touched her.

"You know it, Stinkoln!" Lynn replied back with vigor refilled in her heart, while her brother could do little other than roll her eyes at her nickname. After so many years, she never got tired of that little jab at his pride. However, this renewed strength wasn't to last long, for the moment that they arrived at the stadium, the huge crowd of people waiting outside, and all of the teams piling into their exclusive entrances, the jock found herself with another batch of butterflies filling her stomach, as she looked towards Lincoln, who gave a thumbs up and a big smile in return.

But that wasn't the end of it. For Lincoln could sense something amiss in his sister's eyes. Being the caring brother that he was, he gained a sixth sense for this sort of thing. And he sure as heck wasn't going to fight it now, for just as Lynn slammed the car door behind her, Lincoln opened his own door and popped his head above the roof.

"W-Wait!" Lincoln yelled, causing Lynn to turn back towards him.

"Yeah, Linc? What's up?" Lynn asked, honestly hoping that he'd stall for as much time as she needed. But Lincoln could think of nothing to answer her with. ...Except maybe one thing...

'N-No! That'd be crazy!' Lincoln internally scolded to himself. But as he looked towards Lynn once more, she saw that she was looking towards the ground with a faint blush forming on her face. God, why did she have to look so cute while he was doing this? But Lincoln figured that now was as better a time as any, and given how he can't think of anything else...

"Lynn... I... I love you," he confessed, his finger subconsciously scratching his right cheek. Lynn only looked up with a slight raise of her eyebrow before the boy went: "And I mean...more than as a sister... And I was wondering...w-would you like to goonadatewithmesometimeafterthis?"

At the end of his tirade, Lincoln could only put his hand behind his head, let out a sheepish giggle, and await his beloved sister's response.

Speaking of her, Lynn momentarily looked towards Lincoln with a blank look, before growing into a slightly annoyed frown, which in reality, betrayed her presently ecstatic and delighted soul.

"Sorry, Stinkoln, but you guys are *really* not my type," Lynn said, crossing her arms and turning her head shortly to the side, while keeping one eyes open to see his reaction. He'd never tell him, but seeing him wriggle in embarrassment all for her behalf was one of the things that really made her heart flutter.

However, Lynn's gut sank to the pit of her legs as Lincoln looked towards her with a tear in his eye. "I-I'm sorry, Lynn," Lincoln lamented. "I-I just thought that you...you were a perfect girl who always had my back, was really strong and brave, has tons of compassion for everyone around her...and I want to say that you're just perfect. Absolutely perfect...and my love for you is nothing short of infinite..."

Lynn's eyes widened at his words, her blush now returning with ever growing force. He really thought that highly of her? This was so much more than just an puppy crush? The thought boggled her mind to the point of madness. She believed that nobody would want to commit themselves to a tomboyish rough and tumble girl like her...

"But you're right... It really is wrong for me to even think this way... You're my sister and... Look, I'll just wait in the car until your game is over. Good Luck!"

...And now the one person who would do just that is about to walk away. But you wouldn't let that happen. She *couldn't* let that happen! And so she stepped out, frantic to stop Lincoln in his tracks.

"S-STOP!" she accidentally screamed at the top of her lungs while extending her hand to grab his arm. Lincoln, startled by her delicate touch, turned around to see his sister leap towards him with fierce and fiery passion.

And just then, Lincoln was astonished at the sensation of both of her hands surrounding his face, as he felt a warm and soft feeling plant itself onto his lips, all while he felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around his neck. And his mind internally burst open, to the sight of his sporty sister, her eyes closed, her blush ever so present, kissing him in full force. Instinctively, Lincoln could feel his arms wrap around her back in return, as the two pressed their lips against one another for what seemed like ages and eternities.

But then, Lynn took a step back, gasped for air, and felt a glow of crimson engulf her entire face, while she could only look down.

"W-Wow..." she muttered just loudly enough so Lincoln could hear. "Th-That was actually was my first kiss." She then glanced towards her newfound lover with a lash of her eyes. "And I'm so glad it was with you."

Feeling her eyes clench themselves tight, she held up her fist and gripped it tightly as she continued with: "I-I didn't mean that, Lincoln. Really, I...I love you too... I love you probably than you might love me. And I know that you'd be heartbroken and most likely die if I let you walk away like that..."

Finally gaining his bearings, Lynn looked at her determined eyes, and his heart knew that this was real. This was happening. And this was so right. "Well, the only problem I see with that is that I'd die alone," he shyly said with a shrug of his shoulders and a wave of his hand, before reaching towards Lynn's shoulder and staring deep into her lustrous eyes. "Why can't we live our lives together, until death do us part?"

All Lynn could think to do was rub herself straight into Lincoln's chest, as her heart swelled once again from his protective embrace. Then she let him go, turned around and made her way towards the stadium, but not before blowing Lincoln a kiss with a wink of her eye, all while he could only wave her goodbye.

And as the 17 year old looked up at the welcome sign that was displayed above her head, the freshly mowed grass of the field, and the teasing looks of her rivals, she now sensed that her anxiety was gone for good. And she had a wonderful brother/boyfriend to thank for that.


End file.
